Reformed
by KatiH
Summary: Faith decides to take out Goldberg and collect the bounty Triple H has set on his head. (BtVSWWE)


Title: Reformed  
  
Author: Kati  
  
E-mail: do_not_say_a_thing@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Category: BtVS/WWE  
  
Rating: R  
  
Paring: Willow/Triple H  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific for BtVS, I think this takes place sometime after season seven. For the WWE, obviously sometime after Unforgiven.  
  
Summary: Faith decides to take out Goldberg and collect the bounty Triple H has set on his head.  
  
AN: I wrote this after more than twenty hours without sleep or food, I don't remember much about it. So by reading this you'll know just about as much as I do about what was going on in my head at that point. It seems I've also started a sequel, I don't remember that at all, I might even decide to finish it someday.  
  
***  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Red, we need the money." Faith had known what Willow's answer would be of course. Willow didn't like the idea of hurting humans and certainly not for money.  
  
"Not that much," Willow protested. Honestly though, she was tempted.  
  
With the combined power of the slayer and the witch the two of them could have done pretty much anything, but that would have been wrong and they were reformed now. So instead they worked crappy jobs that paid just enough so they got by. Being good really sucked.  
  
"We can't keep on living like this. Besides if we don't do it someone else will." Faith was no stranger to violence and it was still her answer to most problems. She felt guilty for what se had done, but that didn't change who she was and violence was a big part of that. "It's not like we'd have to kill anyone."  
  
"Fine I'll come with you, but I'm not going to help you."  
  
Faith smiled and rushed to pack her things, not that that would take more than a few minutes. Neither of them owned all that much. She really had gotten enough of this life, but if Willow hadn't agreed to go with her she wouldn't have left. During the year they had traveled together the two had become good friends and Faith couldn't imagine leaving the other woman for any reason.  
  
***  
  
"So what's the first thing you're gonna do when we get rich?"  
  
"Let's just get the money first," Willow answered trying to make herself comfortable in the bus seat. She hated travelling at night.  
  
"I'm going to get a new knife," Faith said happily, ignoring the redhead's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Faith, shut up. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
***  
  
"Do you have any kind of plan?" Willow asked sounding rather doubtful.  
  
"No," Faith answered happily.  
  
Willow sighed. "I thought so."  
  
Faith just grinned and headed for the backstage entrance. "Have a little faith."  
  
"Well that would distract the guards."  
  
"You're killing me Red."  
  
The light banter continued until they were stopped by two security guards who demanded to see their backstage passes. Willow sighed again and mumbled a few words. The two security guards paid no attention as the slayer and witch continued on their way.  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to help me."  
  
"I felt sorry for them." Willow knew how Faith would have handled them and they hadn't deserved that. "Violence isn't the answer to everything."  
  
Faith just looked at the redhead. Willow dropped the issue.  
  
"So how are we going to find him?"  
  
Faith shrugged and grabbed the arm of a woman that was passing them. The woman looked to be a part of the crew and Willow at least felt relieved by that. Even if the woman had been one of the wrestlers she couldn't have done anything to Faith of course, but they didn't need the attention that a fight would have caused, not yet.  
  
"Where's Goldberg's locker room?" Faith asked the crew member. The woman didn't answer right away and Faith tightened the grip on her arm. In this place violence was the answer.  
  
"Why exactly is this Triple H person, and that's such a stupid name by the way, paying people to hurt Goldberg?" Willow asked when they had gotten their directions and were heading in what she hoped was the right direction.  
  
"He's pissed off because Goldberg won his title." Faith felt rather sorry for Triple H, besides she didn't like Goldberg at all. "Poor Hunter."  
  
Willow looked incredulously at the slayer. "I'm guessing that's Triple H." Willow decided that someday she really would have to start watching wrestling. It would make following Faith's explanations about it easier.  
  
"This is it," Faith said as she stopped in front of a door displaying the name 'Goldberg'. It seemed they had gotten the right set of directions.  
  
Faith didn't bother to knock.  
  
"That's rude you know," Willow commented as she followed Faith through the broken door.  
  
Willow thought that Goldberg seemed surprised that the person who had broken down his door was a woman half his size.  
  
"Are you going to try hurting me?" he asked amused. In Willow's opinion he shouldn't have said that and he really shouldn't have laughed.  
  
Faith had meant to knock the man out before she did any serious damage to him, she'd had no reason to hurt him unnecessarily. He'd just given her that reason.  
  
Goldberg had no time to react as Faith's fist sent him to the floor. He never had a chance to fight back. Faith used her slayer speed to get to him before he had time to recover from the hit. Grinning rather wickedly Faith deliberately broke his leg.  
  
"That's enough Faith," Willow said before the slayer had time to cause additional damage to the wrestler.  
  
"Spoil my fun," Faith said and knocked him unconscious. Faith knew that she didn't fit most people's definition of 'good,' but as far as she was concerned as long as she didn't kill anyone or torture them extensively she was acting good. Her friend made sure she didn't go too far.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Now," Faith said grabbing the arm of the unconscious man. "We go find Triple H." With that the slayer calmly dragged Goldberg out of the locker room.  
  
They didn't get far before a cameraman, seemingly headed for Goldberg's locker room, came across them. It seemed Goldberg's scream of pain had attracted attention.  
  
"Where's Triple H?" Faith growled to the stunned camera man. The man simply pointed and then followed the two women as they headed in the direction he had given.  
  
"That's the one," the camera man soon said and pointed to one of the doors in the corridor. He seemed determined to get all of this on tape.  
  
Faith kicked the door open and entered the room still dragging Goldberg behind her.  
  
"What..." a voice inside the room said as he door flew open.  
  
The three men inside became quiet however as they saw exactly what the small brunette was dragging with her.  
  
Faith left Goldberg's unconscious body in front of Triple H. "Is that incapacitated enough?"  
  
"You did this?" Triple H asked stunned. Goldberg was more than twice her size.  
  
"Yes, so do I get my money?"  
  
"He's unconscious, that doesn't mean he's permanently incapacitated." Triple H seemed to recover from his shock rather fast, the two other members of Evolution however still seemed stunned.  
  
"His leg's broken," Faith said matter of factly.  
  
"I can't be sure about that," Triple H argued.  
  
Faith didn't say anything, but instead she grabbed Goldberg's left arm. She held on to the arm and kicked it. The sound of bone breaking was quite clear. Faith let go of the arm and it fell down to the floor with a thud. It was Goldberg's luck that he was still unconscious.  
  
Everybody in the room, with the exception of Willow, looked at Faith with varying degrees of horror. They were all accustomed to violence, but that was a little too cold blooded even for them, especially when done by a woman.  
  
"I think you should go get medics or something," Willow told the cameraman who was by far the most horrified of them all. He didn't need to be told twice.  
  
"I don't have the money with me," Triple H finally said.  
  
"Well I'm not leaving your side until I get it." Willow was the only one who realized Faith meant it quite literally.  
  
"I have a match," Triple H said.  
  
Willow sighed. "I have stage fright you know," she said to no one in particular.  
  
***  
  
"So who're you fighting?" The brunette asked him, after medics had removed Goldberg.  
  
"HBK and Goldberg, but I guess it's just HBK now," Hunter answered. He really couldn't get over what she'd done to the unconscious man, he doubted he himself would have done something like that.  
  
"Does anyone here have a normal name?" the redhead asked. In all honesty though Hunter found her more interesting than the brunette.  
  
She hadn't seemed to care at all that her friend broke the arm of an unconscious man, still as soon as the medics arrived she'd explained the extent of Goldberg's injuries to them and even seemed worried about him. She'd also seemed terrified at the idea of having to go out to the ring, at which point Hunter had realized the brunette wasn't joking when she said she wasn't leaving his side, but she wasn't the least bit intimidated of the three wrestlers in the same room as she.  
  
"You can call me Hunter if that helps," Hunter found himself telling the redhead.  
  
"It does sound more normal," the redhead answered smiling. "I'm Willow."  
  
Before anyone had time to say anything more a stagehand knocked at the door. Hunter match was about to start.  
  
Hunter left for the ring and the two women followed him.  
  
"I'm Faith by the way," the brunette said before they reached the stage.  
  
Willow suddenly stopped. "People will be looking at me, won't they?" she asked sounding almost terrified.  
  
"You don't have to come, Red," Faith told her.  
  
"There'll be fighting and you'll be there. Someone has to look after you." She sounded determined.  
  
Hunter stepped out to the sound of his music. He suddenly felt a hand in his. He glanced over at Willow, her eyes were shut and she was mumbling something to herself, while squeezing his hand. Hunter couldn't help but smile.  
  
As he started walking down the ramp, he had to tug on her hand to get her to follow him. The fans seemed confused by the presence of the two women.  
  
It wasn't before he stopped in front of the ring that Hunter noticed that Willow still had her eyes closed. Faith had already gotten into the ring.  
  
"You have to open your eyes if you want to get into the ring," Hunter told her.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"I'm afraid you have to."  
  
Her hold on his hand tightened as she slowly opened her eyes. He wondered if she'd let go once his match started.  
  
"Thanks," Willow smiled at him as he helped her inside the ring.  
  
Hunter gestured for a mic.  
  
"I know you're all wondering about these lovely young ladies. Well this is Willow and..." Hunter was rather surprised as the mic was pulled from him.  
  
"Sorry Hunter, but I want to do this myself," Faith said into the mic. "I'm Faith and I'm the reason why Goldberg wont be a part of this match. He's kind of..." Faith paused to smirk at Hunter. "...incapacitated."  
  
HBK's music interrupted any possible continuation.  
  
"You should get out of the ring," he told Willow. She seemed reluctant to let go of him.  
  
"Good luck," she told him before she finally let go and slid out of the ring. He looked as Faith got her to stand in is corner. After that he had no time to look at her.  
  
Hunter was determined not to lose to Shawn Michaels of all people. He did quite well until HBK nailed him with a chair shot. Hunter could distantly hear Willow shouting something. He'd forgotten to tell them it was a no disqualification match, hadn't he.  
  
Hunter was trying to get up as the chair hit him a second time. As he heard the thud of someone hitting the mat, he was quite sure Randy had come out to help him. As he got up however he saw Willow throwing the chair out and HBK lying on the mat.  
  
Hunter didn't waste time on wondering what had happened, instead he pinned HBK for the three count.  
  
"You did that?" Hunter asked Willow the first chance he got.  
  
"Sort of," she admitted, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you." For some reason Hunter felt being polite to her was a good idea.  
  
***  
  
"Why exactly did you help him?" Faith asked as she and Willow sat waiting for Triple H to finish his shower.  
  
"He was nice to me," Willow shrugged.  
  
"You do realize he's considered as one of the bad guys around here?"  
  
"He can't be worse than you," Willow answered.  
  
Faith grinned. "Well no, but few people are." Faith liked Triple H herself, but she was surprised Willow had taken to him. Well he had been nice to her, but still he was the one who was paying Faith for taking out Goldberg. "He does have a habit of using a sledgehammer on people."  
  
"Are you trying to warn me about him?"  
  
Faith supposed that in a way she was, not because she didn't think Willow could easily handle any wrestler, but because she didn't want Willow to be surprised. The slayer just shrugged in answer.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks," was the only thing Faith said as Triple H handed her the briefcase with the money. After that she headed straight out of his hotel room. Faith couldn't help grinning like mad when she got out of the room. They were rich, and she hadn't even had to kill anyone for it.  
  
"Willow," Triple H's voice stopped the redhead as she was about to follow her friend. "Would you go out for dinner with me tomorrow?"  
  
Willow looked at the man in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that, but she did like him, where was the harm in going out with him? "I'd love to."  
  
"Should I pick you up somewhere?"  
  
"I'll come here, is seven all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Willow smiled at him, said her goodbyes and left.  
  
"What was keeping you?" Faith asked as the witch joined her.  
  
"He asked me out."  
  
"Well we can go buy you a new outfit tomorrow." Faith could hardly contain herself, not only were they rich, but Willow had a date. The witch hadn't gone out on a date in several months.  
  
***  
  
Exactly at seven there was a knock at Hunter's door. He went to open the door and he was almost struck speechless by what he saw. Willow was wearing a short green dress, held up only by two thin straps, she looked perfect.  
  
"You look stunning."  
  
"You don't look to bad either."  
  
"I'm almost tempted to suggest we just stay here, but I won't."  
  
***  
  
"Why did you ask me out?" Willow asked once they were at the restaurant.  
  
"I didn't want last night to be the only time I saw you." The answer was quite honest, she was intriguing and Hunter wanted to get to know more about her.  
  
"Oh," was the only thing Willow said.  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"It's just that most people notice Faith before they notice me." It didn't sound as if Willow was trying to put herself down, she was simply stating a fact.  
  
"I did notice her first," Hunter admitted.  
  
Willow smiled at that. Under the circumstances it would have been hard not to notice Faith before her.  
  
Hunter enjoyed dinner with her. The conversation was interesting. He could hardly believe some of the strange things that she insisted had happened to her and Faith. She also seemed more than happy to have him tell her about wrestling.  
  
Once it had become clear that she knew next to nothing about wrestling, Hunter had expected that she'd be horrified to hear about some of the things he had done and that had been done to him. She actually seemed to find it rather amusing, it would have been insulting if he hadn't realized that she knew exactly how dangerous the things he'd told her about were. Considering what she'd watched her friend do to Goldberg he shouldn't have been surprised.  
  
There was one thing in particular she seemed to find funny.  
  
"A sledgehammer?" Willow asked laughing.  
  
"It's effective," Hunter shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure it is. Personally I'd prefer a shovel, but I could settle for a sledgehammer I guess." Hunter got the feeling that she was being completely serious, even if he had difficulties seeing her wielding any kind of weapon.  
  
***  
  
They were leaving the restaurant when Hunter kissed her. He certainly knew how to kiss, there was no doubt of that. Willow assumed he'd had a lot of practice.  
  
Willow felt flushed when he drew back. She wanted more and at that moment she didn't particularly care that they were still inside the restaurant. The self satisfied smirk on Hunter's lips told her he knew exactly what she was feeling.  
  
As they finally reached Hunter's car, Willow found herself being soundly kissed again. In mere moments Willow was pressed against the car, with her legs wrapped around Hunter's waist. She'd finally done what she had wanted to do the whole evening and pulled his hair loose and her hands were now tangled in his hair.  
  
Willow moaned lightly as Hunter sucked at her neck.  
  
"We can't do this," Willow managed to say. She felt disappointed as Hunter stopped what he was doing with her neck. That's what she'd wanted, right?  
  
Hunter wasn't backing away though and her legs were still wrapped around his waist. In that position she could clearly feel his arousal.  
  
"I wasn't planning this," Hunter said pulling his head back so that they were looking at each other. Strangely enough Willow believed him.  
  
"I know," Willow answered. "But I don't want you to stop, I just think we should move this somewhere a little more private."  
  
***  
  
Hunter gently stroked Willow's hair as she lay sleeping with her head on his chest. The night with her had been incredible. He idly wondered where she'd learned some of those things...  
  
He honestly hadn't meant for this to happen, not that he regretted it. He just hadn't thought she was the type who slept with someone on the first date, he still didn't think that. Maybe he was being egotistical when he thought he was special.  
  
"Morning," Willow mumbled sleepily. She didn't seem inclined to move however.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I've learnt to sleep lightly." Hunter thought that was a strange answer, why would anyone need to learn to sleep lightly?  
  
"Why?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Sleeping isn't safe," Willow mumbled still sounding sleepy.  
  
"I'll keep you safe." It felt like the right thing to say.  
  
Seconds later Willow was sitting up looking down on him. "You really mean that don't you?" Willow asked wonderingly. Then a look of sadness came over her face. "But who'd keep you safe then?"  
  
She didn't look like she expected an answer. She lay back down, this time with her head on the pillow next to him. Slowly she started to trace some pattern on his chest.  
  
"This wasn't a one time deal then?" she asked after a while.  
  
Hunter didn't want it to be that, but realistically he couldn't expect more. He traveled constantly, tomorrow he'd be leaving for an other city. While he liked her and she seemed to like him, they didn't really know each other. There might not be a chance for this to be more than a one time deal.  
  
"I'd like to see you again," Hunter answered honestly.  
  
"Me and Faith never stay long in one place. It wouldn't be much of an inconvenience to travel to the same places you do."  
  
"I could get you a job in the WWE," Hunter said, thinking about all the possibilities. He really liked Willow and while this might not last, at least for now he wanted her with him.  
  
"I don't know about that, stage fright you know. Faith would probably be thrilled though. You do realize that she goes where I go?"  
  
"There are lots of things to do that don't involve getting in front of the fans, but you'd be good at it. Remember what you did to HBK?"  
  
"Would I get to use a sledgehammer?"  
  
The End 


End file.
